REID AND HARKIN LEAD CHARGE TO SILENCE CONSERVATIVES
by Jaxhawk http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RxzaECx4ZYI/AAAAAAAABqI/MwNf33QbRk0/s1600-h/harkinwegmann.jpg http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RxzaESx4ZZI/AAAAAAAABqQ/4ynAM5mGWVw/s1600-h/reid%2520(2).jpg http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RxzaEix4ZaI/AAAAAAAABqY/oCSeisbIhMk/s1600-h/rushl2.jpg Please pray for our Patriot Armed Forces standing in harm’s way around the world, and for their families, especially those of our fallen Soldiers, Sailors, Airmen, Marines and Coast Guardsmen, who have died in defense of American liberty while prosecuting the war with Jihadistan. Our troops need your prayers to win the fight against those who would force us to become Muslims or die, and someone must be praying, because the war is finally looking like we can win. This has disturbed the "MoveOn.org Democrats deeply. So much so, that they had to revert to the dirty tricks of the Viet Nam era anti-victory ilk. So they dragged out a lying Army Basic Training Camp washout to perpetrate a lie. This liar claimed that while earning his purple heart in Iraq, he witnessed atrocities committed by our troops. We have since learned that his story was similar to that of now Senator Kerryaka "Swift Boat John", as he told lies to Congress about the atrocities committed in his presence in Viet Nam. Only, unlike Senator Kerry, Jessie Mac Beth had never been to war. He was discredited and charged with attempting to defraud the VA. The people like Senator Reid, who declared the war was lost over a year ago, and Senator Harkin of Iowa didn't disavow this anti-war liar. They decided to attack the Conservative Talk Radio personality who called the liar, Jessie MacBeth, a "phony soldier". Senator Harkin is a known deceptive person, who lied about his military service during his political campaign. "Dingy Harry" stooped so low that he sent an email to thousands of constituents declaring that Rush had demeaned our troops. To further add insult to injury, he sent a letter to the CEO of Clear Channel Channel Communications, and demanded that Rush be removed from their network. This letter was co-signed by 41 of the 50 Democrat Senators with such notably anti-military/anti-war Senators as Feinsteine, Durbin, and Dodd. Not wanting to be outdone, retired General Wesley Clark demanded that Rush be removed from the Armed Forces Radio Network. We are lucky he is not leading our troops in Iraq. He would probably have advised President Bush to quit fighting by now. Still smarting from their defeat of the attempt to pass the Fairness Doctrine, that was a craven attempt to silence talk show radio programs. The "egg on their face" for their support of MoveOn.org's calling General Petreaus, "Gen. Betray Us"! The Democrat leadership introduced a failed attempt to hurt the war effort with their attempt to censure Turkey for genocide that occured over 100 years ago. They will never admit it, but the results they were looking for was not the censure of another despot for genocide, but to anger the leadership in Turkey enough that they would revoke the U.S. right to fly over their Country when transporting supplies to the troops in Iraq! These people hide behind the saying, "they are doing their patriotic duty to protest and stop an unjust war." What their real intent is, in my opinion, is to discredit the Republicans enough that they can capture the White House not with positive programs, but with negative stories and lies about the war effort, President Bush and all who support "his war". Wake up Conservatives! Mickey Mouse would be better in the White House than a Socialist/Democrat. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: October 23, 2007 Category: October 2007 Category: Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.